clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
CPPS (Club Penguin Private Server)
CPPSes (Club Penguin Private Servers) are fan-made Club Penguin servers that allow users free premium privileges, such as swearing, name glow, free membership, and obtaining items for no charge. There are a lot of pookies on CPPSes, especially since Club Penguin shut down, but most of the penguins there are a few years older than what was the expected age of players on regular Club Penguin. CPPS.me CPPS.me used to be a very popular CPPS, although it is not nearly as popular at present. Pookies used to go on it. It has the old Club Penguin theme and is absolutely free. At the height of its popularity, CPPS.me was considered the most active CPPS by many. Features include: * The original interface and town, with older CP items available. * Free membership. * The ability to obtain anything (items, coins, furniture, etc) for free with special chat commands. * Servers that allow swearing, as well as swear-proof servers. * Unlimited igloo editing. * An extra site called http://i.cppshq.com where users can find, copy and paste pre-written commands into the chat bar to get items and other bonuses. Penguins use this CPPS to roleplay as a pookie or mumu. All items are available, including old items such as the Stuffed Bunny, so pookie fans like to use this server as an alternative to the late Club Penguin website. It requires signing up, like Club Penguin, but it is then possible to play entirely for free. Some features, such as Name Glow, cost real money. Other CPPSes * Club Penguin Rewritten is one of the most popular CPPSes since it is very similar to old Club Penguin. Club Penguin Rewritten is also one of the only CPPSes to have no commands, zero swearing, and unlimited igloo customization. It is a tribute to Club Penguin. Club Penguin Rewritten closed down on the 4th March, 2018 for apparent security reasons, but about one month later, it was revealed that due to everyone’s support. Club Penguin Rewritten returned in the next few weeks. *'Oasis.ps' (or Penguin Oasis) is another popular Club Penguin Private Server, however, few pookies play there due to the amount of Pookie Hating and cyber-bullying. Oasis allows everything that most regular CPPSes allow, including swearing. Some players claim it is no longer related to Club Penguin and that it is now too different. However, pookies on Oasis.ps get adopted in the town, not the pet shop. *Similar to Oasis, Free Penguin is another well known CPPS game. It was meant to be an English server, however, most players do not speak English. *'Mirai' was a popular CPPS. It was closed down in 2016 and now redirects to Oasis.ps. *'Vintage Penguin ' (closed as from April 2018) was quite similar to Club Penguin Rewritten in some aspects, and was also a popular CPPS. It reflected the earliest days of Club Penguin. It was a safe place for pookies as long as they didn't break the rules, as people who harassed pookies could have potentially been muted or even banned. There were a few Pookies and Fam Fams who chose Vintage Penguin as a good place to roleplay. *The late Virtual Penguin (closed by the co-founder due to someone leaking an adress was a popular place for pookies and Fam Fams. However, there was a high amount of Pookie Hating and many pookies were killed. Virtual Penguin was closed, re-opened, then closed again. *'OldCP '''is a CPPS. It may not fit for Pookies because there are not many mumus on this CPPS However, OldCP is a good CPPS. *'Club Penguin Online'' is a CPPS many people know what pookies are. CPO is one of the largest CPPS with 2million900 users *'Free Penguin Used to be popular, but is now a dead cpps. Also your coins never run out. and free stuff too. Trivia *Since CPPSes run on a separate server to Club Penguin, accounts made on Club Penguin cannot be used on a CPPS and vice-versa. *It is illegal to use CPPSes for profit, as Disney owns the Club Penguin property and is the only company allowed to profit from it. CPPS.me profits from the Club Penguin property by having paid features, and it is unknown why Disney has not taken action Category:Club Penguin